Majin Buu (Fanon)/LordTracer
|-|Majin Buu= |-|Buukarotto= |-|Buuditz= |-|Buuroly= Summary Majin Buu as he appeared in the Dragon Ball: Rewritten series. As a part of this series, he is much stronger than his canon counterpart. Buu has a much different story compared to canon. Upon being released, Buu stomped Kakarotto, Raditz, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Piccolo simultaneously. He then absorbed all of them except Gohan and Goten, becoming Buukarotto. Gohan and Goten then learn Metamoran fusion and fuse into Gohten, overpowering Buukarot. But they defuse, and Buu follows them to the Lookout, absorbing Broly in the process. Now as Buuroly, he is able to fight on par with a stronger Gohten and manages to absorb Gohten, though this is revealed to be a trick for Gohten to free everyone Buu absorbed. Buu was then wiped out by Gohten’s Soul Punisher, though a small piece of him “survived,” and was used by Android 21 to create her Super Android form. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-A Name: Majin Buu, Buukarotto, Buuditz, Buuroly Origin: Dragon Ball: Rewritten Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Older then the original Super Saiyan God, the original Legendary Super Saiyan, or even Beerus) Classification: Majin Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Acrobatics, Magic, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Flight, Telekinesis, Absorption (Can absorb others to gain their abilities and knowledge, increasing in power as well), Body Control (Due to his body's elasticity and amorphous nature, Buu can control it as he pleases), Duplication (Can split into distinct bodies and individuals through fission), Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry (Buu can copy techniques after seeing them once, copying Kakarot’s Kamehameha), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Air Manipulation (Can exhale with enough force to cause severe, powerful winds), Attack Reflection, Danmaku, Healing, Transmutation (Can turn people into candy and other types of food), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation (He can scream with enough force to rip open holes in dimensions, allowing him to travel across space and time), Telepathy, Sealing, Regeneration (Mid-High; Buu can regenerate from being reduced to vapor), all the powers of Kakarotto, Vegeta, Piccolo, Raditz and Broly Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Simultaneously stomped SSJ2 Kakarotto, SSJ2 Raditz, SSJ2 Vegeta, SSJ2 Goten, Kaioken x500 Piccolo and SSJ Gohan, all of whom were capable of one-shotting Super-Perfect Cell, who would have destroyed Universe 7, in their base forms. Easily defeated SSJ3 Kakarot and SSJ2 Gohan, the latter being the strongest of the Z-Fighters due to constantly keeping up his training)| Multiverse level (Much stronger than before, but absolutely no match for Gohten) | Multiverse level (Weaker than he was as Buukarotto, but still much stronger than base Majin Buu) | Multiverse level+ (Was going to collapse all of Universe 7’s timelines, of which there is an infinite amount where each one spawns off infinite more and then infinite more from that, so on ad infinitum) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ (Traded blows with Post-RoSaT Gohten) Durability: Multiverse level (Tanked a Father-Son Kamehameha from SSJ3 Kakarotto and SSJ2 Gohan)| Multiverse level | Multiverse level (Survived being manhandled by Gohten) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Essentially infinite, can keep fighting longer than most due to regeneration Range: Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Despite his apparent brutishness, MaJin Buu is quite intelligent, deducing the length of an hour by counting the number of sand particles in an hourglass and estimating how long it'd take for them all to fall. He also has the intellect and cunning of both Raditz and Piccolo, as he figured out that he merely needed to stall Gohten until his time limit ran out. Even without any fusions, Buu is shown to be incredibly skilled in combat and has a knack for mimicking ki techniques, even after only seeing them once. Weaknesses: Buu has a short temper and is easily angered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: • Vice Shout - By releasing all of his energy with a scream of sheer frustration, Buu can rip open a hole in space and time. • Vanishing Beam - Buu's primary offensive attack, a pink wave of ki fired from his hand at high power. • Magic - Buu knows a number of magical abilities that allow him to heal others and even turn them into sweets and other foods. He can heal any wounds so long as the person he is healing is not dead. • Candy Beam - Buu's signature technique, a beam fired from his antennae or hand that can turn whatever it hits into whatever he desires. Buu almost always uses this to turn his target into a form of candy. • Absorption - By engulfing opponents within his amorphous body, Buu can absorb them, trapping them within his body as it solidifies around them, before fully absorbing them. This grants Buu their abilities and knowledge and changes his personality in the process, not always for the better. Key: Majin Buu | Buukarotto | Buuditz | Buuroly Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:LordTracer